Ally's Awakening
by RealityBreakGirl
Summary: In Honor of Valentine's Day. What happens when all four of the guys tell Ally that they like her? How will she deal with it? What will she say? What will she do? How will Ally survive the drama? Eighth in Ally Break Series. A multichaptered story
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm back again! Okay, this idea came to me around Christmas, when, on Stealthy Stories, Leo opened up a kissing booth. Man of us fan girls ended up being kissed by all four turtles. Anyways, after that, a vicious little plot bunny bit me. I managed to placate it by telling it I would post it around this time of year. So I am. Yes, this story is in honor of Valentines Day. It's a little strange, but I ask that you bear with me. And just as a note, italics that are not sounds—and I trust ya'll can recognize those—are Ally's thoughts. And anytime you see "God" or "Oh, God" He's actually being spoken to. I would never, ever take the Lord's name in vain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

If I owned them, I would have a big house, with a library filled with all the books I want, and a room to display all my collectables. Not to mention a lot of CDs and DVDs. As it is, I have two bookcases overflowing with books, about four-fifths of my collectables packed away, and a really long wish list…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ally's Awakening

By: RealityBreakGirl

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"See ya'll! Be careful!" Ally called after the guys as they left her room. She stood there, watching them for a minute, ensuring that they'd be all right as far as she could see them.

The guys had come by Ally's apartment after a small skirmish with the Foot. They needed a place to lay low for a little bit, and they figured that since Ally _was_ a super powered authoress, her place would place people in the least amount of danger.

And it was closer.

They had come in, and Ally had closed her computer, moving to help them. She had retrieved some medical supplies that were kept around the house, and taken them back to her room. There she had helped them clean their wounds—all of which were minor—and then just sat around with them and talked for a while. It was all good. But the best part for Ally was when Don had promised to take her up to a rooftop sometime, and help teach her the constellations. She had always wanted to learn, but hadn't had the opportunity, so when he offered, she was thrilled and had accepted on the spot.

Not too long after that, the guys had decided that it was time for them to leave, and headed out, leaving Ally to close her window and get ready for bed. She pulled the blinds shut, and sat about getting ready for her shower. Soon, Ally was fast asleep in her bed, dreaming of who knows what.

A couple of days later, her Shell Cell rang while she was doing some homework.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Ally." Don said.

"Hey, Don! What's up?"

"Well, it's a nice clear night, and there shouldn't be Foot activity tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to do that stargazing tonight."

"Hm…"Ally paused, looking down at her homework. "I'm not working on anything that can't wait. Sure! Tonight sounds good. How soon will you be over?"

"I can be there in about an hour. I'll probably come to your door, dressed up. It's pretty cold out there, so you might want to make sure you dress really warm."

"Mm. Can do. I'll be waiting for you Don! See you in an hour!"

"I'll be there."

About an hour later, the doorbell rang, and Ally ran to get it. She looked out the peephole and saw exactly what she expected, especially after the clothes covered figure raised his head enough for her to see green. She opened the door, letting Don in.

"Hey Donnie! Come on in!"

Don smiled at her "Hey, Ally. Are you ready?"

"Almost." Ally responded as she ducked into her room "Just gotta grab the outerwear. This sweater's warm, but not that warm."

Don nodded "Um, I like it."

"Thanks." she said as she reappeared, holding quite a few things in her hands. "I love this sweater. It's warm, and it's so soft. Here, feel." She held her arm out, putting the lavender sweater within reach of Don.

He hesitantly reached out, and stroked the sweater. "Wow. That _is_ soft."

"I know." Ally said, taking her arm back, and reaching for her jacket. "I _love_ this sweater. It just feels sooo good."

She pulled her jacket on, with Don graciously helping her reach the other sleeve. She grinned, and called him a true gentleman, something that she wished more guys would be. Then she put on her scarf, and hat, making sure to arrange her hair so that to would cover her ears, and she'd get the most warmth from it. Then she pulled her gloves on, and grabbed her purse.

"Hm, I suppose I don't need all of this…."

"If you want, we can just stick your purse in my bag."

Ally looked, and sure enough, Don had his magic bag with him.

_How'd I miss that?_ "Uh, sure, why not. Thanks Don."

With that settled, the two left, Ally telling her parents that she'd be back late.

Don knew an area of town where there were less lights, and it was a little easier to see the stars, and the two started to walk that direction. They had a good time walking there, stopping when Ally spotted a store with hot chocolate, and buying a couple of thermoses of it, not to mention a couple of donuts. Eventually, they made it, and Don helped Ally up the fire escape.

"Wow." She breathed, looking up. "I love looking at the stars."

"Me too." Don said. "Look, over there, that's Orion. And there's Ursa Major, and there's Ursa Minor."

"I don't know how you remember all of this. But you said you'd teach me, so let's start." Ally said with a grin.

The two sat down near the edge of the roof, and the lesson began. They stayed up there for a while, discussing the constellations, and the mythology behind them. Ally pleasantly surprised Don by knowing much of the mythology, and easily discussing many things. They ended up drinking all the hot chocolate, and eventually ran out of things to talk about, and just looked up at the stars.

Soon though, the warmth of the hot chocolate wore off, and Ally was shivering. Don noticed, and reached into his bag, pulling out a blanket and draping it over Ally.

"Here. This should help you warm up." He said.

Ally smiled up at him. "Thanks." she clutched the blanket closer, then looked up at him. "What about you? You've got to be feeling the cold more then me. Don't you have another blanket?"

Don shook his head. "I had forgotten that I even had one in there. It's the only one. But that's okay, you can have it."

Ally frowned, and then looked down at the blanket, thinking. She slowly slid it off, and unfolded it a little more. "Here." She said opening up the blanket.

Don stared at her "What?"

Ally gave him an amused look. "I know, I know. But, well, I trust you. You are an extraordinarily honorable person. I know you wouldn't try anything. Besides, I'm freezing, I know you are too. The blanket will give us both some warmth, and, well, don't take this the wrong way but, but sharing body warmth will keep us out here a little longer. I'm not quite ready to leave yet. I love looking at the stars."

Don smiled nervously, but couldn't fault her logic. "I guess you've got a point."

He sat down beside her, and pulled the other side of the blanket around him. He immediately felt warmer, and soon both were chattering away again. They talked for a good long while, then once again fell into companionable silence.

It lasted awhile, then Don softly spoke up.

"Hey…Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I, um….I….I just, um, wanted….uh…."

Ally turned to look at him "What is it Don?" she asked curiously.

"I just…" he bit his lip

"Come on, Don." She said turning to face him with a look of concern on her face "You can tell me. You know I won't tell if you don't want me too."

Don chewed his lip "Ally, I…." He suddenly moved forward, putting one hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, and kissed her full on the lips.

Ally's eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly found Don kissing her, holding her, and the blanket falling away from them. She felt her eyes closing. _He tastes like chocolate….Wait! What are you doing Ally! You can't do this, he's only sixteen!_

She tried to pull back a little, and Don released her. She breathed, and looked at him, wide-eyed and a little open mouthed. Don was blushing furiously.

"Ally, I…I'm sorry, I…I just, just wanted to …to tell you that, um, well,…Ireallylikeyou." He ducked his head shyly.

"Don…" Ally breathed. "I never thought, never imagined….I'm…honored…that you feel that way about me, but I never even thought, never even imagined…I'll need some time to work through this."

Don ducked his head for a moment, then looked back up. "Yeah, I, I understand. Just…tell me when you do have your answer." He let go of her, and stood up. "I guess we should be going now."

"Yeah, we probably should. It is getting late."

"I'll send for the battleshell. I've been working on ways to route the signal for it through a cell shell."

In silence, they gathered up the blanket and stuff, and then Don helped Ally down to the street where they walked until they got within range of the battleshell. After it came, Don drove Ally home, and walked her up to the apartment. There they said good-bye, and Ally walked into her room, shedding layers as she went.

_Gah, what am I going to do? Don likes me. He _likes_ likes me….Poor thing, he was so shy about telling me. It really was sweet though. And my very first kiss. He wouldn't make that bad of a boyfriend. He's sweet, nice, able to protect, sure, he gets caught up in his projects sometimes, but…_

Ally's eyes widened, and she shook her head. _What am I thinking! He might be all those things, but it's just not possible! It just won't work! He's sixteen for crying out loud! I'm twenty!_

She sat on the edge of her bed, and put her head in her hand. "God, please not another one. I broke one heart before, and I didn't want to do that, but he creeped me out. I've told another really sweet guy no, only to have him still chasing after me. Those times were bad enough, God, but, I can't break Donnie's heart, I just can't. I…don't know what to do. Help me, please. I know I have to tell him no…" She looked up. "but how do I tell him no without breaking his heart?

It was only a couple of days later when Ally realized she needed help. Her parents couldn't help her with this, no matter how much her dad tried, and her sister refused to. There was only one choice. Luckily, she knew that Don would be at the junkyard, so she wouldn't have to worry about running into him. Sighing, she changed, gathered up her stuff, and headed down to the lair. It didn't take her too long to reach it.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly "Hello?" she came a little ways into the lair "Is anybody home?"

"Hey, Ally."

Ally jumped, and whirled around, looking at Leo. "Oh, Leo, you scared me."

"Sorry," he said, "I am a ninja after all."

Ally smiled. "True. Where's everyone else?"

"Don went to the junkyard, Mikey and Raph went somewhere together, and Sensei went to visit April. I think he just had to get out for a while."

"Oh. Hey Leo, I could really use your help."

"Sure, Ally. On what?"

"I'm not getting this stuff down in self defense. Ya'll said you'd help me if I needed it. I need it."

Leo smiled. "Sure thing. Let's head to the dojo."

They entered the dojo, and Ally brought out the sheets that said just what they were doing in class.

"Let's start back at the very beginning." Leo said.

Ally chuckled "_A very good place, to start_" she sang.

"Huh?" Leo said.

Ally waved it away. "Sorry, to much Sound of Music when I was growing up. Anyways…"

"Yeah…Let's see, the first thing on this sheet is kicks. Let's start with that."

"Okay." Ally said.

"Let me see your front kick."

Ally demonstrated it for him.

"Pretty good for a beginner. But remember to curl your toes back. It hurts if hit with your toes."

"Yeah, that's what the instructor said…."

"He's right. Try again."

Ally did it again, this time remembering to curl her toes back. Leo ran through her a few more kicks, some choke hold escapes and some defenses against kicks, guns, knifes, and sticks.

"Ally, I'm noticing something." He said "You're not putting a lot of force behind your attacks."

"I know. But I don't want to hurt you—I know, I know, it's incredibly unlikely that I could hurt you, but the feeling remains. I don't want to hurt you, my partner in class, anyone really." Ally said giving him a somewhat pitiful look.

Leo chuckled "Ally, your not going to hurt me." his face turned serious "But people out there are. You have to learn to put some force behind what you do. Have you ever kicked anything hard?"

Ally thought. "Well, there was this one time when the instructor brought out these pad things. Body shield, maybe? Anyways, I found it easy to kick those, even though my partner was holding them."

"Hm…" Leo said, then went over to a cabinet. "Like these?"

"Mm, yup." She said nodding.

"Alright then" Leo said, bracing the pad properly "Do a side kick."

"Leo, are you sure…?"

"Kick the pad, Ally." He said a little harder.

Ally kicked it.

"Harder."

She kicked it harder.

"Harder!"

She kicked it again.

"Kick it harder, Ally! If you're attacked, they won't go easy on you!"

Ally kicked it harder.

"Good! Again!"

_Bampf_

"Again!"

_Bampf!_

"Again!"

_BAMPF!!_

"Good, Ally, good!" he shifted the pad "Now to roundhouse."

He worked her for a bit longer, on various things, putting some strength into what he was doing, so she would have to use strength to get out of it. Of course, he didn't use all of his strength, seeing as he was a lot stronger then Ally. He had to smile as she surprised herself at what she could do.

"Anything else?"

"Well…you wouldn't happen to know the first form in karate would you? That's one of those things I just can't seem to get down. I have the wrong hand doing the wrong thing, or the wrong leg, and the turns just totally mess me up. I need it gone through step by step, not the little time we get in class."

"Actually, I do know it. Master Splinter taught us the basics of many forms of martial arts. Here, lets start. Stand like this, and show your respect to the dojo by bowing."

Leo slowly showed her how to go through the steps, but even after three times, she still would get mixed up.

"I'm sorry, Leo!" she said, frustrated "But for some reason, I can't get my arms and legs to go right at the same time! I can get one, but not then other, and then I get them both, only to utterly mess up on the next part!" she could fear the tears welling up in her eyes as she got more and more frustrated. "Crap." She whispered as she angrily wiped them away.

"Hey, it's okay, Ally." Leo said, alarmed at her tears. "You'll get it. It's nothing to cry about."

"I know." Ally said, with a tremor in her voice "But I can't help it. Whenever I get frustrated, I cry. I then I get mad at myself about crying, and I cry more, and then I get frustrated, because I can't stop, and I cry more. Then even when I'm back under control, the water works stay leaky for a while. I hate it when this happens." She blinked, and wiped at her eyes, trying to get her emotions back under control.

"I have an idea about how you can get this." Leo said "Splinter used to do it for us when we were just learning. Come here."

Ally obliged him, even though she was still blinking tears away.

"Okay, stand like this." He said, showing her the first actual position on the form. She did as he asked. "Now I'm going to come up behind you, and put my self next to you. I'm going to physically guide you through the steps. Okay?"

"Okay." Ally sniffed back.

Slowly, they made their way through the form, with Leo correcting her movements with subtle pressure and touches. They got through it once, then started again. That time, Ally did much better.

"Good Ally, you did better that time." Leo said.

"Really?" she said twisting around.

"Yes." he breathed looking right at her.

_When did Leo and I get to be the same height? Wait, is he a little taller then me?_

"Ally," Leo began "I've been looking for a good time to tell you something, and I think I've found it. Ally. I like you." His arms had slowly been encircling her, and then drew her close to him, where he kissed her, much to her surprise.

_Wha—Leo likes me?! _Likes _likes me!?!……Mm, he kisses differently then Don. And he tastes different too…Bah! What are you doing Ally Break! Pull back, this can't happen, pull back!_

Ally pulled back just a little, and Leo released her form the kiss, but still held her close, her hands pressed up against his plastron from the way he held her.

"Ally. I like you. A lot." _No, really?_ "You're a wonderful person who had enriched our lives in many ways. Would you consider a relationship with me?"

Ally's mind raced with an acceptable answer that still left her time to think.

"Leo….I….this is so sudden. It's something I've never thought about." _Except for with Don for the last few days, and both your answers are going to be the same, I just don't know how to say it._ "I…You know I take relationships very seriously. I need time, to…to think about it."

Leo smiled softly. "I understand. But could you please tell me soon."

"As soon as I can." Ally promised. _You deserve that much from me. You both do._

Leo smiled again, and released her. "Do you want to work on anything else?"

"No." Ally said, I've been gone long enough as it is. I need to get back home."

"Okay, I'll take you."

"You don't have to—"

"I insist, Ally. You never know what's out there."

Ally sighed, and acquiesced to his demand. He used Don's new Sewer Slider, and took Ally to the manhole she usually used, then watched her enter her building to make sure she got in okay.

Once inside the building, Ally slowly plodded towards the elevator, deep in thought. She pressed the button, and waited. The elevator finally came, and a couple of people got off. Ally was the only one who got on though. She sagged against the far corner, tilting her head back.

_First Don, and now Leo. What in the world am I going to do? Leo seemed so hopeful, and underneath uncertain. He let me see that. He doesn't show stuff like that to just anyone. _

_Gah! What am I going to do! They're brothers, two brothers, that both like the same girl, me! And I'm still trying to figure out how to tell them no. This sounds like a premise of an over the top chick-flick. Oh, I don't want to break two hearts. It's hard enough to break one, I don't want to break two at once. And what if they find out, and blame each other for me saying no to both of them? Or if I pick one of them, how do I break the other one's heart without causing animosity._

She put her hand on her forehead "Oh" she groaned out "What _am_ I going to _do_?"

The elevator arrived on her floor, and Ally slowly made her way towards her home.

Ally had planned to stay away from the lair for a while, at least until she figured out what to do. Unfortunately, a call from Mikey nixed that idea.

"Ally!" Mikey said as soon as she picked up the phone "I need your help! Please! Time is of the essence!"

"Mikey? What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I need you to bring something to the lair right now! If not, the loss will be terrible!"

"O-of course Mikey! What is it! What to you need?" _Did something happen with Don and Leo? Oh, God, please don't let me be any part of this trouble!_

"I need you to bring a bag of chocolate chips down the lair right away!"

"Of course! I'll grab one and—Did you say a bag of chocolate chips?"

"Yes! I need one, in, like, the next thirty minutes!"

Ally rubbed her eyes. "A bag of chocolate chips is your big emergency."

"You don't understand! See, I'm trying out this new recipe, and thought I had a bag of chocolate chips. But someone, and we won't mention my three brother's names—ate them all up with ice cream!"

"And you didn't have any?"

"I was at April's getting cookies."

"Oh."

"Anyway, timing is the key in this recipe, and if I don't have the chocolate chips, then the whole thing will be ruined!"

"Why can't the others go and get some?"

"Don's with April, helping her out with something, Raph kinda lost his cool and stormed out, and Leo went after him and Sensei said something that sounded like 'I'm going to need a lot of meditation this time.' And I don't want to bother him!" Mikey's voice took on a more serious tone. "Help me, Ally Break. You're my only hope."

Ally chuckled "Alright, alright, I'll go get some and come to the lair."

"Great! I knew I could count on you! Just get here in, Gah! Twenty-five minutes!"

"Right! I'm gone!"

Ally fairly flew out the door, and quickly made her way to the closest grocery store. She ran in, and down the aisles until she found the baking goods aisle. She quickly searched it, and came up with a bag of chocolate chips. Then she flew towards the cash registers, and was lucky enough to come across a fast line.

_Since when does this happen? Maybe my luck's changing after twenty years._

Once she had the bag paid for, she sped towards the lair in an attempt to make it to Mikey on time.

"I'm here!" she called out as she burst through the door to the lair "Did I make it in time? Please say I did!"

"Ally, quick! Bring them here!" Mikey called, beckoning to her.

Ally ran into the kitchen, running into the table, but managing to hand the bag off to Mikey.

"Ally, I need you to bring me…"

For the next thirty minutes, Ally helped Mikey by grabbing things from cabinets and cupboards, and measuring out a few ingredients. She wasn't exactly sure what he was making, but it looked like a dessert, and used a lot of chocolate, so she didn't really care what it was. She just knew she wanted some of it later.

For that reason, she lingered around, her stomach overruling her sense of lets-get-out-of-here-before-I-have-to-face-both-of-them-at-once. It wouldn't be the first time her stomach had overruled her common sense. Although the smell coming from the oven would have been enough to tempt anyone.

Soon it was finished, and Mikey pulled it out. Having Ally hand him a multitude of stuff, he decorated the top of the dessert, and soon it was all ready.

"Mikey, that looks to delicious for words."

Ally just stared at the dessert for a minute. It was some sort of chocolate dessert that had to be cooked, yet was also chilled. On top of it was tons of chocolate, drizzled all over it, and some strawberry slices. Ally's mouth was watering just looking at it.

"Yeah, I really out did myself this time." Mikey said. "Want some?"

Ally looked at him. "Now what kind of a fool question is that? Of course I want some! I never turn down food, especially not chocolate!"

Mikey grinned, and pulled down some dishes.

It was heaven. Ally had never tasted anything like it, and didn't expect that she would again. It practically melted in her mouth, with delicious chocolately goodness and a hint of strawberry. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted.

Unfortunately, she could only have one piece, as Mikey wanted the others to taste it, and Ally was trying—and failing—to watch her figure. Well, she was watching it, but she was watching it go in a direction she wasn't exactly pleased with.

They finished, and then looked around the kitchen. It was a mess.

"Oh, man. That's the only problem with cooking. You've gotta clean up what you mess up."

Ally glanced at the mess. She sighed. "Want me to help you?"

Mikey fairly beamed at her "That'd be great!"

Ally started gathering up the dirty dishes while Mikey ran water in the sink, getting the water nice and soapy. Pretty soon they had a system set up in which Mikey washed, and Ally rinsed and dried.

_Flomp._

Funny, Ally thought she had rinsed the soapsuds off of that spot. She shrugged. _Oh, well._

_Flomp._

Okay, she knew that glob of bubbled hadn't been there.

Ally glanced over at Mikey, who was scrubbing at the dishes, his arms up to his elbows in soapy water. He seemed to be paying attention to the dishes, and the song on the radio. Still…

_Floomp!_

Okay, Ally saw that plop of bubbles.

"Are you, perhaps, throwing bubbles at me?"

Mikey looked at her with a stunned expression, placing a soapy hand over his plastron. "Me? Would I ever do such a thing?"

Ally smirked at him "Yes, you would."

Mikey paused. "Hm…your right, I would." And then he flung some bubbles at Ally.

Ally shrieked, and tried to duck the bubbles. Then she dipped her hands in the sink, and flung bubbles back.

"Ha! Misses!" Mikey said as he dodged the bubbles.

"Oh yeah?"

Mikey looked back at Ally in time for her to put a big glob of bubbles on his head.

"Hey!" he said, "Oh, it's on now!" he grabbed a handful of bubbles, and flung them at Ally.

Ally turned, and tried to run, but she still got hit with them in the back. She twisted, looking at them, then scooped up what she could and flung it back.

Soon a full out soapsud war broke out between Ally and Mikey. Soapsuds went everywhere, accumulating on the floor, furniture and on both of them.

Laughing, Ally came at Mikey with a hand full of bubbles ready to throw it at him. Suddenly though, her feet slipped in the bubbles, and she lost her balance, failing her arms in a useless attempt to regain it.

"Ally!" Mikey said, dropping his handful of bubbles and reaching for her. He caught her arm, and pulled her, just managing to snag her waist and balance her before she fell.

"Thanks." she breathed, looking back at the floor.

"Ally…" Mikey said. Then he pulled her close, and kissed her.

_Wha—Mikey too! Oh, my…mm, he tastes like his dessert…Where do these thoughts keep coming from! Gah, how much more complicated can this get!_

Mikey released the kiss, and looked back at her. "Ally, I gotta say, I really like you. You're funny, and go along with my jokes. I'd really like it if you'd maybe, date me?

_Oh Crap._ "Wow, Mikey, I never…that is to say…you…Mikey, I never even guessed that you felt this way about me. As honored as I am, it's such a surprise that I don't know what to thing right now. Mikey…I'll need time to figure out" _how to tell you no _"my feelings. Can you understand that?"

Mikey nodded "Yeah, I can understand that. Feelings aren't easy things! But could you let me know soon."

Ally smiled at him. "As soon as I figure it out, I will." _"It" being how to tell you and two of your brothers no._ She glanced around the kitchen. "Um…maybe we should clean this up?"

Mikey looked around too. "Yeah…" setting her back on her feet, Mikey released Ally. "I'll go find the mops."

Ally waited until he left, then sighed and plopped down in a chair.

_Oh man. Don, then Leo, and now Mikey! Crap. Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP! Gah, now I have to break his heart too! How the heck am I gonna do this! And he seemed so earnest. I admit that with those puppy dog eyes he's dang cute! But I'm just not interested. There's no way it could work._ She put her head in her hand. _Geez, I just thought we were goofing around, not—flirting. If I had thought that, I never would have gone along with it!_ Ally sighed_ Once again, I'm left with the one thought of _"What in the world am I going to do?"

"Hey Ally! I found the mops!" Mikey said as he cam back into the kitchen.

"Oh, good. We probably need to get cleaning." Ally said as she took a mop. "I'll need to get home after this. I've been gone too long as it is."

"Sure!" Mikey said "I'll take you after we get this cleaned up."

Ally smiled at him, then concentrated on cleaning the soap and water up.

This time, Ally resolved to stay away from the lair. She just couldn't handle being around all three of them at once. The potential for disaster would be so great that she'd probably loose it.

Which could explain why she was sitting in her chair, staring blankly at her computer screen when she was supposed to be getting ready for bed. She had started—her contacts were out, and now she had on her glasses—but that was about it.

She sighed, staring at her computer screen, her mind a million miles away from her stories. Suddenly though, she sat up, coming back to reality. She sat still, listening.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The tapping sounded urgent, and Ally quickly moved to the window and threw it open. Raph lunched in, quickly getting out of view of the window.

"I don't think dey saw me." he said.

Ally cast him a questioning look, then stuck her head out the open window. She looked down and saw a rather large concentration of Purple Dragons. Focusing, she brought her author superpowers in to play, and listened in on what they were saying.

"Where'd he go?"

"Where's the freak?"

"He coulda gone into one a' des buildin's."

"Okay, let's search the buildin's!"

_No, no. This won't do at all, not at all._

Ally looked down, and narrowed her eyes. She concentrated on a small group of the Purple Dragons.

"Hey! Over there! I think I just saw the freak!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Let's get him!"

The Purple Dragons started running out of the alley, and towards where they thought they saw Raph. Satisfied that they weren't coming back, Ally brought her head back inside and closed the window.

"What was that about?"

"Nothin'. Thanks, Ally, now I better go." Raph moved to leave, but Ally moved in front of him.

"Hold up there, red boy. Point one, they could come back, point two, you're bleeding." Ally pointed to a couple of spots on him, the worst on his upper arm. Fortunately, none looked deep or serious. "Your not going anywhere until I at least slap a band-aid or two over those. Wait here."

"They ain't nothin'." Raph protested.

"Double negative, Raph, and you will wait here."

Before he could say anything else, she was out her bedroom door. In just a few seconds, she returned with some supplies and a towel. She spread the towel out on her bed. "Sit down."

"Ally, there not that ba-"

She glared at him over her glasses "Sit. Down."

Raph eyed her, then smirked. "Yes ma'am."

Ally ignored that, and sat down, removing her glasses to get a better look at the long cut on his arm. It seemed pretty shallow, but it needed to be cleaned out.

"So what were you doing with that many Purple Dragons after you? Have another fight with Leo?"

"Yeah, well, he was on my case again! So I headed out, and then came across some Purples Dragons and roughed them up a bit."

"Roughed them up a bit! Raphael! That was a group of at least twenty-five! They could have killed you!" She started putting band-aids across the cut. "What were you thinking, taking on that many at once! You should have retreated of called for back up before this could _ever_ happen. What was going through your mind! No wait, let me guess. All you could think about was your fight with Leo, so you ran out and when you came across some Purple Dragons, you just had to try and stop them. Geez, Raph, the least you could have done was taken Casey!" she slapped a final band-aid over the cut, and moved on.

"Look, I already got my lecture form Leo, I don't need one form you!" Raph said "Geez, peg da reason I left in the first place!" he grumbled.

Ally sighed, then finished putting a band-aid on the cut she was cleaning. "I'm sorry Raph. But I worry about ya'll. I may have author superpowers, but I'm not sure that they can reverse a death in these circumstances. In other ones that were already way out there, then yeah, but here…I just don't know." She paused, getting a clean tissue, and got back to work. "So, what did you break up when you attacked those Purple Dragons?"

Raph sighed, and looked at her. "The worst thing I could. It was a gang rape."

Ally paused, and looked up, eyes wide. "A…gang rape?" She said aghast. "Oh, my."

"Yeah. They hadn't gotten to it yet, but the girls were sure crying. They were terrified."

Ally shivered. "I don't blame them. I would be too, if it was me."

"Don't say that." He said

"What?" Ally said confused.

"Don't say 'if it was me'. I nevah wanna here you say dat."

"Why not?"

Raph looked at her, then away, like he was debating something. Finally he spoke. "Every time I go out there, and stop a rape, I think about how easy it would be if it was one a' you. You or April, or Angel. Anytime I pull one of those Son of a-"

"Raph!"

"-uh, dogs off of a girl, and it's anywhere near where one of you lives, or goes I worry that it could _be_ one of you."

"Gah, Raph, that's horrible. I can't imagine…" She finished putting a band-aid on a cut on Raph's hand.

Suddenly he reached up and grabbed them.

"Ally, I…I want ya to be careful whenever you go out."

Ally blinked. "I will Raph, I always am."

Raph looked right at her "I mean it Ally, I want you to be careful. I, I, I-"

He suddenly reached around her, drawing her close, and before she could do anything, kissed her deeply and passionately.

_Oh—oh Wow. He _definitely_ kisses different then the others…_she almost started to relax into the kiss, when she came to her senses. _Gah! Not again! How come I didn't see this coming! No, I can't, I can't even consider it!_

Raph broke the kiss off, but didn't let go of her. "I care for ya, Ally. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. And if anybody did anything to ya, I promise I'd make them pay." He growled, then looked back at her and grinned that grin of his. "So, whadaya say, Ally? Wanna be my girl."

"Wow, Raph, I, I don't know what to say." _Actually, after three times, I do indeed have an idea about what to say. _"I, I'll have to think about this…" she glanced down, then back up at him "You know I take relationships seriously, so I'll need time to think about it. You, you understand, don't you?"

Raph smiled at her. "I can understand that. But I expect an answer soon."

"Yeah." she said.

He loosened his grip, and looked at her clock. "Hmpf. I gotta get back before Splinter blows a gasket."

"Not worried about Leo?"

"Nah. But I worry Splinter, then I get in trouble."

Ally chuckled. "That makes sense."

Raph let her go and stood up. "Yeah." He walked over to the window and opened it up, looking out. "I expect an answer soon."

"I'll try." Ally said as he went out the window.

She made sure he was okay, then closed the window.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" she flopped on her bed, grabbing her bear, Bear, and let the tears well up. "Oh, Bear, what am I gonna do? First Don, then Leo, then Mikey, and now Raph! Oh, he, he told me how he feels about when he pulls rapist off of girls, how he can see it being one of us. He told me all that. Mr. Tough Guy told _me_ that." She tucked Bear under her, her chin on his (or her. Really, it was a girl, but in the vein of many childhood toys, it was referred to either way) head. She let the tears well up.

_What am I going to do? I can't handle this pressure. Raph just essentially bore his soul to me. All right, so maybe it wasn't that dramatic, but for him, he did tell me an awful lot. And he was so…so…_passionate_…about it. How can I tell him no? I'll break his heart too…_

Ally closed her eyes with all these thoughts flowing around in her head, and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Ducks) Don't kill me! I know, I know, ya'll are thinking, "What is this girl up to? Is she crazy? All four of them can't be in love with her at once? That's gotta be breaking some unwritten fan rule!" Just, bare with me, okay? I promise, all will be explained in the next chapter. I'm planning on having it up tomorrow, or at the very least, Wednesday. I wanna have it up tomorrow, and the epilogue Wednesday. I _really_ want the epilogue up by Wednesday. Anyways, I promise, it will be explained, and if you kill me, then it never will. So I'll just go hide now and type up the next chapter, okay?

-RealityBreakGirl


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I actually kept a date I said I was going to post! You may all be amazed now. Just remember that I just now finished typing this, so beware mistakes. Same notes as last time. Italics when not a sound—and I still trust ya'll can recognize a sound—is Ally's thoughts. Except for the one time when it's memory. Ya'll will be able to figure that one out too. And God is only used when talking to or about Him, not in vain. Anyway, as promised, here's the final chapter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

If I owned them, then I wouldn't have to _buy_ merchandise now would I?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ally's Awakening

By: RealityBreakGirl

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ally sighed as she made her way to her car from her last class of the day. It had been an exhausting day, one she would care not to repeat. The night before had been when Raph had made is declaration of feelings, and Ally had slept fitfully that night, even after she woke up and got in her bed properly.

When her alarm had gone off at five-thirty, she wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. She later decided curse, because the drive to school nearly killed her with how monotonous it was. She had her music blasting, and was taking liberal drinks of a caffeine coke to try and stay awake. But she had made it, and that was all that mattered, she thought.

She was wrong.

Staying awake and focusing during class was pretty important too.

She just couldn't get her mind off of everything that was going on. In sociology class, she didn't participate in any of the class discussion; she wasn't even sure what they talked about. In Self-Defense, she missed most of the moves, and just couldn't get them right. It was bad enough that her partner asked her if she was okay. She almost missed that question too. Art Appreciation went much the same. She just couldn't focus. It didn't help that they were talking about the four great Renaissance artists. Every time she heard one of their names, one of the guy's faces would pop up in her head, and she would feel that anxiety roll up again. Literature was just a lost cause. She didn't really like that class anyways, so drifting off wasn't hard. However, she just wished she could have drifted off about something else.

That afternoon, she climbed in her car, feeling the day was a total waste.

_Gah, I don't even know what my homework is! Oh, I hate all these stress! I can't focus, I'm completely out of it, and my stomach has been turning flip-flops all day!_

It was true. Anytime she got nervous, or stressed out, her stomach would act up more then normal. This morning she didn't even attempt to eat breakfast, just grabbed her a coke to settle her stomach. It had felt like she was going to throw up. She didn't though, and managed to get to school, although by the time she had gotten there, she had already finished that Coke, and needed another one. She had made a quick detour into the Science Building to buy one, and had finished it rather quickly.

That had left her jittery, because she wasn't used to drinking a lot of caffeine. She loved water, and that was pretty much what she drank. And her mother couldn't have caffeine because of health issues, so pretty much all the Cokes in her house were of the caffeine free variety.

But after that one, she still couldn't stomach anything, and so bought her self another one in the thirty minutes she had between self-defense and Art Appreciation. She went over to the gas station, and luckily, they had caffeine free one. Unfortunately, that didn't last very long either.

She sighed as she sat in her car. It was two in the afternoon, and all she had consumed all day was three Cokes. She began to wonder if the reason her stomach hurt now was because of the lack of food. Groaning, Ally cranked up her car, and headed out, towards a fast food restaurant for something to eat. She finally decided on Wendy's, and got her self a salad, the one she really liked with the little Mandarin oranges, and the sesame noodles, and Oriental dressing.

As she sat there eating, and reading a book, her mind drifted away from the book.

_What am I going to do? I need to give them, all of them, an answer tonight! I've held off long enough, and this stress is making my life miserable. I never liked this feeling before, and it's even worse now._

_But I don't wanna break their hearts…This is terrible. I know I have to, but I don't want to. I'm, I'm just not interesting in any of them that way. But I have to tell them. It wouldn't be fair to lead them on anymore then I already have. And I didn't even mean to do that! Sigh. But I have to. What other choice is there?_

_But how to do it? I have to let them down gently, telling them how sweet it was of them…but I'll have to handle each one differently. And should I let them know about each other? Or ask each one of them to just keep this between us?_

_I need help. Majorly. I really need help._

Ally shook her head, and looked back at the book only to realize that she didn't remember the last three pages that she had read.

"O-oh!" she whined "When is this gonna end?" she sat her book down and rubbed her eyes.

"Ally?" she heard someone say.

She looked up and saw none other then April.

"Are you alright?" April asked her.

Ally started to say yes, but the changed her mind. "No. No I'm not, I could really use your help on this."

"Of course." April said, and sat her food down at Ally's table. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's about the guys…."

Ally came home and plopped her stuff down. Then, sighing, she plopped down on her bed, after first reaching over to turn her TV on. She changed the channel to _Voyager_, hoping for some mindless TV time. Unfortunately, it never came. Her mind started reflecting back on April's advice.

"_Wow, that's quite a problem, Ally"_

"_Tell me about it. It's driving me batty. The worst part is, I'm going to have to break all their hearts. April, I've broken a heart before, and I felt bad about it, even if the guy did creep me out. I'm gonna be break four hearts, all of them belonging to really great guys."_

"_But if you're not interested…"_

"_I know, I know. I've already resolved to do it, I'm just not sure how."_

"_Hm…" April paused, bringing a fry to her mouth. "Well, it'll have to be somewhat different for each guy. Although you'll want to tell all of them that you're flattered about their feelings."_

"_I had already figured that part out. It's how to tell each on of them that's holding me up."_

"_Yeah…well, if it was me…With Don, I'd let him down easy. Tell him how sweet it was, and that you appreciated it very much. Tell him that you were really glad someone as nice as him was your first kiss or something. He'll probably take it quietly, and be kinda down cast, but he'll respect your decision, they all will. He'll probably stay in his lab for a few days._

"_Now Leo will be a little different. You'll need to just come out at tell him, but don't forget to put some sweet in there. He'll probably be a little upset, but not show it that much. He'll be very respectful about it. I'm betting he'll be working out a little more for a while._

"_Mikey is kinda hard to tell about. You said he sounded very eager and hopeful. You'll have to be very gentle with him too. I'm betting that he'll be somewhat upset, and will stay in his room for a while. You'll just have to brace yourself for that one._

"_Now with Raph, you really are going to have to be direct. Expect him to demand why. He'll probably be down on himself for why you said no. You should probably try to reassure him that it's not his fault, but don't expect him to believe you. He'll probably be out busting skulls with Casey for a while._

"_I guess, Ally, you'll just have to deal with it. I don't see any other way. You'll just have to deal with breaking their hearts. I'm sorry, I know it won't be easy."_

_Ally sighed, "I know, April. Thanks for telling me how they might react."_

"_No problem."_

April had helped a lot, but she didn't provide all the answers. Ally suspected that no one could, but that didn't mean she was ready to just give up. She sighed as she realized she had just missed the last thirty minutes of the episode. _And I really wanted to see that one too._

Getting up, she meandered into the kitchen where her mom was starting on dinner. She grabbed a couple of cucumber slices and sat down on a stool.

"Hey honey, you feeling any better?" Her mom asked her.

"Mm, yeah, kinda. I can eat now, but, well…"

"Whatever's causing your stomach to flip-flop is still going on?" her mom guessed.

"Yeah." Ally said. She sighed, "Mommy, I need your advice. I am so confused."

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

Ally sighed heavily again "See, there are these four really great guys."

"Oh, boy trouble. Let me guess, you're not interested, but they are."

"Yup. See, they're al really great, and they've all told me that they really like me. I would consider it, but I just don't feel that way about them. I mean, they're all very honorable, and able to protect. They'd give utter respect to any girl, but especially one they're with, and that ingrained into them."

Ally's mom raised an eyebrow. "They sound wonderful. A good catch for any girl."

"They are. Whoever ends up with them will be so lucky. But I just don't feel that way about them. And then there are other complications."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, they're sixteen."

"Oh."

"And they're brothers."

"Ooo, ouch."

"And they all have a, uh, condition that makes it so most people freak out when they see them, and call them freaks, which they most certainly are not. They never even really thought that'd have a chance with any girl at all. And then they picked me. Mommy, what am I supposed to do?"

"Wow, Ally, that's a hard one." her mom shook her head "You sure know how to pick 'em don't ya."

"Not helping…" she sighed "But you're right. This kind of stuff always seems to happen to me." she put her head down on her arm. "Why me?"

"Aw, sweetie, this stuff happens to you because you're nice to people like this, who need a friend. You look beyond the surface. I never had a problem with boys liking me—I was lucky to snag your father, and I know God had to have had a hand in that—but people like this, that are needy in some way or another, well, we just seem to attract them."

"Yeah…but what am I going to do?" she gave her mother a pleading look.

Her mother smiled down at her. "Sweetie, you're just going to have to tell them the truth."

"Do I tell them about each other?"

Her mother took a breath in. "Hm, I'm not sure."

At that moment, they heard the door open, and her dad come in.

"Hey Honey." He mom called "How was your day?"

"It was fine," he said as he came in, sitting his lunchbox on the kitchen floor and giving her mom a kiss. "What's going on in here?"

"Ally has an interesting problem."

"Really? What is it?"

Ally sighed and spoke up. "I have four really great guys that all like me, but I'm just not interested. To make things even worse, they're sixteen, they're brothers, and they have a condition that makes most people scream when they see them. They all picked me, but I'm not interested." She looked at her dad miserably.

"Ouch." He said. "Well, Ally, you've got to tell them how you feel."

"I know." She said, "But do I tell them about each other? Or ask them to keep this a secret? It'll come out eventually, I'm pretty sure, but, gah, how do I deal with this!"

"Well, usually the truth comes out, so I'd try to find a way to tell them." her dad said.

"But how should she go about it?" Ally's mom asked.

Ally's dad thought about it for a second. "I honestly have no idea."

Ally looked back at her mom.

"I'm afraid I have no idea either." Her mom said.

"Wonderful." Ally sighed, as she looked out the window. It was getting dark. She stood up "Well, I've got to tell them sometime. Might as well get it over with. I'll be back in time for dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Her dad said. "Bea careful."

"Good luck. Be careful." Her mom said.

"Don't worry, I will." She called back. She had to smile. Anytime she headed out anywhere, they said the same things.

She slowly made her way down to the sewers and towards the lair. _The thing I love about being a super-powered authoress is that when walking around in the sewers, not only can you keep the smell away, but the gunk stays of you shoes as well._

All too soon for her liking, Ally reached the lair. She stood outside of the entrance for a minute, trying to figure out what she would do once inside.

_I'll speak to each one of them privately, at some point, and tell them how I feel. Then I'll talk to them all at once, telling them about what happened, and try to tell them that what the others said had absolutely no bearing on my decisions to tell them no. Yeah, that's what I'll do, it ought a work._

_Then why so I feel like something's going to go horribly awry?_

She took a deep breath in, clamping down on as much of her nervousness as she could and pushing back the urge to let nervous tears fall. Taking another deep breath, she opened the door and walked in.

"Hello?" she called when she couldn't see anyone right away. "Hello?"

She walked all the way into the lair, making sure the door was closed good behind her. She looked around.

_I think I'm going to lose my nerve soon…_

"Miss Break. Are you looking for my sons?"

"Bah!" Ally spun around, putting a hand over her heart. "Oh, Master Splinter! You scared the begebees out of me!"

A small smile came on Splinter's face. "I am sorry Miss Break. It was not my intent to frighten you."

"No, I'm sure it wasn't. The guys aren't home?"

"No, they have gone out on patrol. Is something bothering you?"

Ally bit her lip. "…yeah. Could I maybe talk to you about it?"

"Of course, Miss Break." He gestured towards his room "Please, go on in. I will make tea."

Ally nodded, and entered, sitting down and waiting. A few minutes later, Splinter entered and sat down across form Ally. He poured the tea and handed a cup to her.

"Now child, what do you wish to speak of?"

She sighed. "It's about me, and your sons…." Ally explained in detail what had happened with each guy, and her own emotions. She told him how she didn't want to hurt any of them, but yet she had to. Splinter listened closely to what Ally said.

"Hm." He said when she finished. "A most interesting situation. It seems that all of my sons have declared their love for you, and demonstrated it with a gesture, a kiss. Truthfully, I did not know that any of them felt that way about you. This is indeed a most sensitive situation."

"I know," Ally said "And the bad thing is, no matter what I do, I'm going to hurt all of them. Unless I chose one, which still wouldn't be fair to him, because I don't reciprocate the feelings."

"Miss Break, I understand your feelings, and as a friend, I would advise you to tell them the truth as soon as you can. However, as their father, I am asking you to be as gentle as possible with them. I hate to see my sons hurt, physically, of emotionally."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but-"

Ally was cut off by the sound of the guys coming in.

"Master Splinter! We're home!" Mikey called out.

"Oh, great." Ally whispered.

Master Splinter cast her a look, then opened his door, stepping out. "How did patrol go, my sons?"

"It went fine, Master." Leo said, "There was not much to report."

"Nothin' was going on, just a few token robberies and purse snatchin's. It was a borin' patrol." Raph commented.

"I don't know." Don said, "I got some new stuff I can use."

"Yeah, well, patrol may have been boring." Mikey said "But something else we learned sure wasn't

Ally closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stepped out before the conversation could go on any farther. She had to get this over with.

"Ally." Leo said, surprised.

She smiled weakly at all of them. "Hi guys. Listen, I, I need to talk to all of you, separately, and then together."

"Funny." Raph said. "We need to talk to you too."

Ally glanced from one to another. "You do?" _Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to go well?_

"Yeah." Mikey said, "I did say we found out something that sure wasn't boring."

Don chuckled slightly "It definitely wasn't that."

_I'm dead. I don't know why, exactly, but I'm dead._

"See, we were talkin' while on patrol." Raph said "And a very intersetin' subject came up. You."

Now Ally was really nervous.

"And while we were talking, Donny made an interesting confession." Mikey came in.

"I told them I had asked you to be my girlfriend." Don said quietly.

"And then we all came back with the same thing. Ally, we all asked you to be our girlfriend. You knew it, and yet didn't say anything." Leo said looking at her. "Why?"

Ally glanced at them, and bit her lip, taking in a few deep breaths. But that did nothing to calm her. Instead, it just aggravated what she was trying to repress.

"I, I, I'm SO-O-RRY!" she wailed out as she finally succumbed to her tears and sank to the floor. "I, I was—shocked by what Don told me, and I didn't know what to say, although I already knew I would say 'no' I didn't know how to actually tell him 'no' so I was going to go home a think about how to do it nicely, and then I realized I needed help on my self-defense, so I came down when I knew he'd be gone, so I wouldn't have to face him and then Leo helped me, and then _he_ told me he liked me, and I was really shocked and still couldn't figure out what to do, so I decided just to stay away for a little while until I figured out how to tell both of them, but then Mikey called with a big emergency, and even though it was just chocolate chips, I brought the bag anyway, and stayed because the dessert smelt so good, and then offered to help him clean up and then when we got into the soapsud fight I thought we were just goofing around, and not flirting or anything, but I guess we were, and then he _also _said he liked me, and I was so confused, ever though his answer was going to be the same, I just was going crazy about what to do, so I did stay away until I could figure it out, but then Raph came by and he was bleeding in some, and I had to help him clean those up, and then after a conversation, _he also_ told me he liked me and by this time I was utterly and totally confused and I couldn't eat or sleep or anything because I was so stressed, and finally asked April and then my parents for advice and they told me just to go ahead as tell ya'll so I was going to, but you weren't here, so I talked to Master Splinter, and then ya'll came in and I was going to ask to speak to each one of you privately, to tell you, and then let you know about watch other, but you found out before I could say anything and I'm SO-O-RRY!!!" _And that was probably the longest sentence of my life._

Ally stayed on the floor, crying and utterly miserable. She had been hoping to spare them pain, but instead she had caused some.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed "I should have said something sooner, but I didn't want to break ya'll's hearts, and then when I brought the others into the equation, I didn't want to cause animosity between ya'll, so I kept quiet trying to figure out what to do. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Leo said.

Ally looked up with her red, tear-streaked face. "Huh?"

"We all made a decision up there."

"What was it?"

"Pick one."

Ally blinked dumbly at the four brothers. "What?"

"Pick one of us."

Ally shook her head "Oh, no, no-no, no. I could never choose between ya'll. I care about you equally."

"Heh. We also made a decision if it cam down to that." Raph said.

Ally unconsciously took a step back "What?" she asked guardedly.

"If ya couldn't pick one of us, then we'd just share you."

"Share me! You can't do that! I'm not a-"

"I believe that is an excellent idea my sons." Splinter said as he stepped next to Ally.

Ally stared at him aghast. "What? No! You, you can't be serious!"

"Why not, Miss Break. You yourself said you did not wish to hurt them. This is the perfect solution."

"No! No way I am going for that!" Ally protested.

"Then pick one of us." Don said.

"No!" Ally protested.

"Pick one!"

"Pick one of us!"

"We share you, or you pick!"

"Just make a decision!"

"Pick!"

"Pick!"

"Pick!"

"Pick!"

Ally backed into a wall and slid down it, covering her ears with her hands and squeezing her eyes shut as they drew increasingly closer. "I CAN'T PICK BETWEEN YOU!!"

Suddenly Ally sat up, breathing hard in her bed. Her covers were mussed, and half off, and her cap she put on a night was gone, allowing her curls to come tumbling down her shoulders. She reached behind her, and turned on her black light, bathing her room in its odd color.

"Dream. It was just a dream."

"Are you alright?"

Ally turned to the side to see four turtles looking concernedly at her. "Wah!" she screamed as rapidly started scooting towards the edge of the bed "I can't choose! Don't make me!" her hands reached back to nothingness, and she tumbled of the far edge of the bed, taking most of her covers, one pillow, and her two bears with her.

"Ally!"

"Are you alright?"

"Are you okay?

"Are ya' hurt?"

Ally peeked her head up over the edge of the bed. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare." She said timidly. "Um, so, what are you guys doing here?" she made on attempt to move.

"Mikey forgot his shell cell." Leo said. "We were just going to take it and leave, but you started moving and moaning in your sleep, and we thought that maybe we should wake you up. Then you woke up, screamed at us and fell off your bed. Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said nodding her head up and down rapidly. "Just fine, it was just a dream."

"Okay…" Don said, but he didn't sound too convinced.

Leo looked at his brothers. "Let's go. We wouldn't want to worry Master Splinter. See you later, Ally."

"Bye." She called from behind the bed. She watched them go, and close the window behind them. She waited a few seconds, then got up and moved toward her laptop. She opened it and looked on the screen.

"That is the last time I re-read the Kissing Booth thread before I go to sleep." She said as she closed it out, and then turned her computer off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The End! Wait, there's still an epilogue to come! It'll probably be shorter then this, so keep an eye out. I had it planned from the beginning for it all to be a dream, so don't shoot me. I hope ya'll like it. Remember, Candy is Dandy, but Reviews, uh, keep me out of the Blues. Or something like that….

-RealityBreakGirl


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I am actually posting this on time too. You may all faint of shock, as long as you get beck up to read this. Okay, so it's a little later then I had planned. But do any of ya'll know how hard it is to type when you're nauseated? This is the epilogue, and the last installment of "Ally's Awakening." Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

If I owned them, I think I'd have more guys trying to be my boyfriend. Unfortunately, I think my response to them would be about the same as the ones who have asked me so far…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ally's Awakening

By: RealityBreakGirl

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been about a week since Ally had woken up from that dream. She had stayed away from the guys during that period, while she tried to work through the dream. It had felt so real, that it kinda freaked her out. She had ended up typing up the dream in an attempt to figure it out. When she did that, several wrong things popped out at her.

Starting with Don, she had realized that there were quite a few. For instance, Don hadn't arrived with his bag, yet it had been there later. They had walked across half of the city to get to the place where they were going to look at the stars, yet she didn't get tired, or too cold. And she hadn't complained. A blanket had miraculously appeared in Don's bag. And last but no least, she has basically invited him to come snuggle with her under a blanket. She would never, ever, so that, especially with a teenaged boy. And mutant turtle or not, Don was still a teenaged boy.

There were also several things wrong with what happened with Leo. For one, everyone was conveniently gone from the lair, and only he was there. Did that ever happen? Then she didn't even get tired, or sweaty from the workout that he sent her through. She knew that if it had real, she would have been lying on her bed, moaning about how sore she was. And he didn't really critique her. Ally knew he'd be critiquing her all over the place—she probably needed it. The most obvious though, was that he was suddenly the same height as her, if not a little taller. Her little sister was the same height, if not taller then Leo.

Mikey's had several things wrong with it too. For instance, she seemed to know right where everything was in the kitchen. She didn't know their kitchen that well. And when they were measuring ingredients out, they never had to clean any measuring cups, even though they had reused them several times. Plus since when did she know that much about cooking? And then the dessert was just put away, without either of them doing it? Not likely. Heck, the only things that got soapy were the basic stuff. There was nothing even on the counters when that started.

And Raph's was off too. How did a group of Purple Dragons that big go unnoticed? Someone would have seen them. And the band-aids she kept using to cover Raph's cuts just kept appearing. She didn't have that many of them. Not to mention that the cloths and paper from the Band-Aids that she had used on Raph just disappeared. She never threw them away. Then there was the fact that, yes, he was bleeding, but he never dripped any on anything.

Plus there was the fact that she couldn't sense what was about to happen. Sure, Don's was a surprise, but after that, she should have seen it coming a mile away.

So there were several things that should have clued her into knowing that it was all a dream. Especially the stuff that appeared and disappeared.

Now that she thought back on it, it was actually kind of funny. All of them 'falling in love' with her at the same time. Yeah, right, like any of them would have any feelings about her. That was silly.

Ally's shell cell suddenly rang, surprising her. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Ally, it's Don."

"Oh, hey Don. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and have me teach you the constellations tonight."

"Tonight? I guess so…you do realize that you're inviting me to look at the stars with you on Valentine's Day, right?"

"Well, yeah, but it's actually a good time. See, the because the Foot members have to keep up some semblance of a normal life, there usually isn't much activity on holidays."

"Makes sense. How soon can you be here?"

"Um, give me half an hour. I'll bring the Battleshell so we can go somewhere with a little less light."

"Okay. See you then."

_This time_ Ally resolved _it's not going like it did in my dream._

She dressed much the same way she did in her dream, simply because it was her warmest stuff. But she also grabbed two blankets, and made up some thermoses of hot chocolate. Soon Don arrived, dressed warmly, and with his bag. Ally pulled her jacket on, and promised her parents that she did indeed have her cell phone and would not be out late. Then she and Don headed out.

They had a pleasant trip to the area Don knew of, talking about various things and the like, and soon arrived at their destination. Don helped Ally onto the roof, and soon class started. Don ran over the names of the stars, and the constellations with her. He was very patient, and went over and over them with her.

It was actually kind of nice, especially when Don and her started a discussion about aliens, and the ones he had met. Then they got in to fictional ones, and into Star Trek, Star Wars, Stargate, and other shows. But it was kept completely on the friend end.

"So…Ally." Don said "Last week. What was that dream that freaked you out about?"

"Hm? Oh that. It was actually kind of silly. It just felt so real at the time. See, in my dream every one of you guys told me that you really liked me, and kissed me with a period of days. You were the first one, and it was on a rooftop while we were looking at the stars. You kissed me and told me that you liked me. Then the next day Leo did the same thing while he was helping me with self-defense. Not too long after that, Mikey did the same thing while we were having a soap sud fight. Then later Raph did too, when I was patching him up. I was totally stressed out trying to figure out what to do, and came down to finally tell all ya'll no, when ya'll came in, having figured out what happened. Ya'll said you would either share me, or I had to pick one of you. I woke up when ya'll were all yelling 'Pick!' at me in my dream. And it felt really real, so I suppose you can understand my reaction"

"Wow, that was some dream." Don said "No wonder you were so startled when you saw us."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't what I was expecting. But I have to say, that now, looking back at it, it was a pretty silly dream. I mean come on, like even one of you would like me." she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Don said back. He looked around. "It's getting late, and colder. We should probably be getting back."

"You're right." Ally agreed as she stood up and began to fold her blanket.

Don did the same, although he finished before her. He carefully put his blanket in his bag, taking the time to make sure it covered the solitary chocolate rose hidden within.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The end. Yes, this time for real. I wasn't sure I was going to do this, but my little sister and my cousin convinced me to, so here it is. Where it goes from here, I'm not sure. I'm not objecting to there being a relationship—Don is my favorite, after all—but if there is, it will take a while. For right now, it's on Don's end only. I don't know if it will go any farther or not.

I'd like to thank my sister and cousin for convincing me to do this, and my mom for suggesting the title. I'd also like to thank my reviewers, Goddess of Idun, Mahalove, and Tsukiryoushi. Ya'll've been great!

-RealityBreakGirl


End file.
